


SPD Emergency

by reader1718



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young orphan named Tony with special powers befriends another young boy like himself named Sam on the streets of New Tech City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPD Emergency

SPD Emergency

It was a typical day in New Tech City and little Tony Wyzek was on the streets trying to make a living and hopefully find some food for lunch too, since he was an orphan and had no other way to survive besides stealing. “Hey you! Get back here!” someone shouted, as Tony ran away from the restaurant with a sandwich in hand and some money from the vending machine as well. He was so focused on where he was going that he failed to notice the boy with reddish blond hair coming the other way. A moment later, the two boys collided with each other, causing Tony to drop his sandwich and the other boy to drop the food he was carrying. The two boys locked eyes and noticed they were both alone. Tony introduced himself to the boy, who introduced himself as Sam. Both boys discovered they had at least two things in common: they were orphans and they both had strange powers. Sam had remote teleportation. Tony had telekinesis and telepathy. The two boys became fast friends.

The next day, Sam asked the kids on the playground if he could play with them, while Tony went to get them some food. The kids refused, and Sam used his powers to teleport the ball. They thought he was a freak. With no friends except Tony, Sam was comforted by Cindy Sunshine. She was being voiced by Mora who promised she’d be Sam’s friend if he helped her. Mora had drawn and brought to life Bugglesworth, and sent him to Earth. Meanwhile, the Power Rangers tried to make sense of their special powers. Bugglesworth piloted a giant robot to attack the city. The Rangers dispatched the Delta Runners from the Delta Base to engage the robot in battle. A building mysteriously disappeared. It appeared that Sam was behind its disappearance. Z followed him and rescued him from the other kids. Sam saved her from the Krybots by teleporting them away. The Rangers found the location of the building, which was teleported to the beach. The Rangers entered the building to discover the people inside were turned into dolls. Mora commanded Bugglesworth to capture more people for her collection. The Delta Squad Megazord engaged him in battle. Bugglesworth overpowered the Delta Squad Megazord and used its own handcuffs against the Rangers. Sam then teleported the giant robot to safety. Z tried to befriend Sam and Tony, but Sam said she wouldn’t understand them, because she had friends, unlike them. Kat informed the other Rangers that if the dolls weren’t returned to normal soon, they’d harden and be stuck forever. Gruumm threatened Mora to turn her back to the way he found her if she didn’t stop being a bother, and told Broodwing to give her a present just to shut her up. With the help of Jack, Z tried again to reach out to Sam. Bugglesworth showed up again with Mora’s present - an Orangehead Krybot. The Orangehead proved too powerful for them. Bugglesworth and Mora convinced Sam and Tony reluctantly to come with them.

The other Rangers showed up to help Jack and Z. Sam teleported Jack, Z, and the Orangehead away. On a cliffside, Jack and Z were forced to battle against the Orangehead. Overpowered, Jack and Z were forced to retreat on the Patrol Cycle. Mora was sick playing already, and wanted Sam and Tony to help her in a plan to turn Z into her own S.P.D. doll. Meanwhile, Z told the other Rangers about her past. When she was 12, Z was made fun of by the kids for her powers just like Sam and Tony. She replicated to get away one day, but ran into an alien. That’s when a mysterious figure appeared in the Shadows and scared the predator away with a laser. Doggie informed her that he was the one in the shadows. He also explained that their parents all worked for S.P.D. and while designing the Delta Morpher technology caused them to have special powers. Z found out Sam and Tony were the last descendants of the workers and went to find them. They were interrupted by Bugglesworth and Cindy Sunshine. Bugglesworth caught Z off guard and turned her into a doll. Z explained to them that it was just a double. Sam teleported away Bugglesworth’s staff and smashed it. The Orangehead Krybot returned to launch another attack. The other Rangers showed up and they morphed together. The Power Rangers used the Canine Cannon to duel against the Orangehead Krybot. The Rangers and Orangehead struggled for victory. The Power Rangers were victorious and the Orangehead was destroyed. The Delta Squad Megazord was assembled to deal with Bugglesworth and his giant robot. Z called judgement time on Bugglesworth and he was found guilty. Bugglesworth’s robot was destroyed and he was confined for containment. With Bugglesworth contained, the people were returned to normal. The other Rangers welcomed Sam and Tony into the S.P.D. Academy. He explained that he and Tony didn’t want to hang out with them because they considered them to be too old.


End file.
